kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch
The is a special touchscreen cell phone. Originally from the World of Negatives in the possession of the Dark Riders, the K-Touch was designed to attach onto the Decadriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Decade to transform into Complete Form. In this form, Decade can still use his Ride Cards by inserting them in the card slot and touching its visor, allowing Decade to summon the powers and weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest and shoulders change to match the Rider's specific Kamen Ride card and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. When activating the K-Touch's functions in Complete Form, any of the Nine Heisei Riders present will be transfomed into their most powerful form. As shown in SIC Hero Saga, World of Stronger, the K-Touch can be used in Decade's default form to allow himself to turn into one of the Rider's strongest forms. Final Kamen Rides * : Summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. In the TV series, this is first used in the World of Negatives to defeat Kamen Rider Ryuga and again in the World of the Rider War to defeat Yuki. * : Summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. In the TV series, this is first used in the World of Negatives to defeat Kamen Rider Orga and again in the World of Amazon to weaken Llumu Qhimil. * : Summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form, armed with the Perfect Zecter (though it wasn't on his person the first time he was summoned). In the TV series, this is first used in the World of Negatives to defeat Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto with Hyper Kick and again in the World of Black RX to defeat Kamen Rider Hercus and Kamen Rider Ketaros with the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone. ** In SIC Hero Saga, World Of Stronger, Decade in his default form used this to transform into Kabuto Hyper Form to fight Stronger Charge Up Form, but was defeated. Also used again by Decade Complete Form to fight Stronger Charge Up Form but unfortunately was beaten by Stronger Charge Up' Super Stronger Electric Kick. * : Summons Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, armed with the Zanvat Sword. Used once in the TV series in the World of Diend to defeat the Darkroaches. * : Summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Used once in the TV series in the World of Diend to defeat Fourteen. * : Summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. Used once in the World of Shinkenger to try to defeat Chinomanako. * : Summons Kamen Rider Blade King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Used once in the TV series in the World of Shinkenger to weaken Chinomanako Diend Form and Kamen Rider Blade. * : Summons Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Used once in the TV series in the World of Black RX to defeat Schwarian. * : Summons Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. This K-Touch option is not used in the television series In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kuuga and Den-O's options are changed to and respectively, including the cards on Decade Complete Form's chest armor. External links *TV Asahi's page on the K-Touch Category:Decade Arsenal Category:Transformation Gear